Hadley's Hope (Earth-7149)
Hadley was the only settlement of the outer colony Aegis VII, designed for mining and research of minerals found on the planet, such as barium. Housing a population of only 100 colonists, Hadley's Hope fell under the administration of the Weyland-Yutani Corporation and suffered from a xenomorph outbreak in 2560, leading to its eventual destruction. History Founding Aegis VII was discovered and colonized by the Weyland-Yutani Corporation in 2450 as one of the initial outer colonies. The USCMC immediatly sent one of its colony ships with an Atmosphere Processing Plant to mine invaluable resources at the planet. Much like the other outer colonies, Aegis VII's inhabitants came from several different backgrounds on Earth. Hadley's Hope, the was founded on January 7th, 2473, and 2474 saw the birth of the first Aegis VII native. 2500s Rebbeca "Newt" Jorden was born to Russ and Anne Jorden in Hadley, on March 15th, 2555. After the disastrous xenomorph massacre on the Concordance Extraction Corporation's outpost Con-Am 27 on the moon Kamchatka in the M-344/G system, the Weyland-Yutani Corporation continued on their attempt to capture xenomorphs. On June 28th, 2560, Weyland-Yutani used Russ and Anne Jorden as expendable fodder to explore the uncharted LV-426 and bring Ovomorphs to Origin Facility, on Aegis VII. While the couple was able to find the Ovomorphs, Russ was immediatly attacked and impregnated by a Facehugger, leading Anne to place him in cryosleep and return him to Aegis VII. .]] Upon their return to the colony, the Chestbuster inside Russ started to hatch, and upon growing into a xenomorph, immeadiatly started attacking and harvesting colonists and moving them to Hadley's Atmospheric Processing Plant, constructing a hive, forming more xenomorphs and a fully developed Queen after the xenomorphs captured members of a Colonial Militia team sent to investigate the attack. Linking with the colony's communication were purged, impossibilitating the colonists to call for the USCMC's help. As more and more colonists were being killed by the xenomorphs, many of Aegis VII's inhabitants attempted to hide through the nearby vicinities, building barricades and sealing doors so that the alien creatures would not reach them. However, their efforts were in vain, and the colony soon became overrun by the xenomorphs and all of its colonists, save for Newt, who had hidden within Origin Facility, were either killed or impregnated. Four colonists, Dr. Derrick Mori, Demian Brackett, Julisa Paris and Luisa Cantrell, were able to escape Paraíso by hijacking the excavator freighter Onager. During the early stages of the chaos, Weyland-Yutani scientists began studying the xenomorphs at Origin Facility on Hadley's Hope. Battle of Aegis VII and the [[USS Sulaco (Earth-7149)|USS Sulaco's]] Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine.]] After the loss of contact with Aegis VII, the USCMC dispatched the [[USS Sulaco (Earth-7149)|USS Sulaco]], a ''Conestoga''-class destroyer, to investigate the colony, with the USCMC 2nd Battalion Bravo Team, led by Lieutenant Scott Gorman and attaching to Ellen Ripley, the only survivor of the first recorded encounter with a xenomorph on Acheron. Upon their arrival, the Marines found a ruined Hadley, as well as Newt hiding at the ventilation system of Origin Facility. When the crew tracked the colonists' personal data transmitters to the Atmosphere Processing Plant, the Marines, led by Master Sergeant Al Apone rushed to investigate, only to be mostly killed and harvested by the xenomorphs, while the D77-TC Pelican pilot Colette Ferro was killed by a xenomorph, making their evacuation from the planet impossible. The surviving Marines then hid at Origin, setting many UA 571-C sutomated sentry guns to defend their position. The xenomorph outbreak was put to an end when Ellen Ripley and the Replicant Bishop took the Sulaco's Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine and detonated it at the side of the Atmosphere Processing Plant, which caused a nuclear explosion that complete destroying the xenomorphs and heavily damaging Hadley's Hope. While the survivors of the battle were reduced to three humans and one synthetic, they were able to escape aboard the Sulaco, although at the cost of their slipspace engine, meaning they would be traveling in space at normal speeds. Afterwards, the Weyland-Yutani Corporation kept all details about the engagement highly classified, covering the presence of the xenomorphs. Locations *Hadley's Hope **Origin Facility Notable inhabitants *Russ Jorden *Anne Jorden *Rebbeca "Newt" Jorden *Dr. Derrick Mori *Al Simpson *Bradley Lydecker Trivia *In Greek mythology, the aegis is a shield carried primarily by Zeus, which he sometimes lent to Athena. Category:Earth-7149 Category:Locations of Earth-7149 Category:Cities of Earth-7149 Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Created by Draft227